On line credit card application and approval has greatly simplified the process of obtaining a credit card for an applicant. As described in U.S. patent application “Method And Apparatus For Real Time On Line Credit Approval” which was previously incorporated by reference, U.S. patent application entitled “Method And Apparatus For A Verifiable On Line Rejection Of An Applicant For Credit” which was previously incorporated by reference, and U.S. patent application entitled “Method And Apparatus For An Account Level Offer Of Credit And Real Time Balance Transfer” which was previously incorporated by reference, multiple offers may be presented to an applicant and the applicant given the opportunity to select among the offers. The flexibility of this process is beneficial. It would be useful if the ability of the applicant to select a custom offer could be further enhanced so that such an offer provided to the applicant could have an even greater chance of acceptance.